


Of Love and Laughter

by White Queen Writes (fhartz91)



Series: 31 Days of Ineffables [20]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: 31 Days of Ineffables Advent Calendar Challenge 2019 (Good Omens), Alternate Universe, Don't copy to another site, Established Relationship, Fluff, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), M/M, Post-Canon, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:13:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22188412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fhartz91/pseuds/White%20Queen%20Writes
Summary: Crowley didn't realize how important laughter was in his life until he married his angel ... and discovered before then how little he actually did it.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: 31 Days of Ineffables [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1560190
Comments: 28
Kudos: 155





	Of Love and Laughter

**Author's Note:**

> Trying to finish Drawlight's '31 Days of Ineffables' prompts. This one is written for 'laughter'.

Crowley never fully understood the importance of laughter, never knew you could miss something you didn’t consider an essential part of your existence, until he married his angel.

No, that’s not right. Not entirely.

He began to understand after their escape from execution, sitting on that bench in the park. Aziraphale made him laugh, an honest to goodness laugh. It happened again several times over lunch, and then during their walk after. It was so natural, so effortless. At times, it made his heart race and his chest sore in unfamiliar ways.

That’s when Crowley started to realize how much laughter had been missing from his life, how often he didn’t do it. He sneered a lot, snickered his fair share, but full out belly laughter?

It wasn’t in his range.

Even with his preference for comedic plays over dramatic ones, he often found humor witty, but that didn’t mean it made him laugh. Whole decades could pass without a single smile splitting his lips. And those, he discovered, he mainly reserved for Aziraphale.

But every day he’s spent with Aziraphale since the Arma-didn’t has included at least one moment of side-splitting laughter.

Aziraphale’s insistence at plying his awful magic tricks on the daily with his husband as his captive audience plays a part, regardless of how annoying Crowley finds them. But worse than that, the Principality Aziraphale, Guardian of the Eastern Gate of Eden, has become lord and master of the most ridiculous knock-knock jokes in the universe.

Thanks to Adam and his revamp of Aziraphale’s shop.

Aziraphale found the knock-knock books after reclaiming his bookshop and latched onto them right away, reading through them in a single afternoon and setting his favorites to memory. The next time Crowley strolled in, Aziraphale said, “Knock-knock,” in much the same tone a child uses when saying, “Guess what?” after learning something new. 

And Crowley rolled his eyes so hard he saw stars.

The joke itself was terrible; Aziraphale’s delivery atrocious. But Aziraphale had been so tickled by it, laughed so readily over it, not quite making it to the punchline before he did, his laughter became contagious.

Crowley couldn’t help himself.

He laughed himself sick.

Now it’s a ritual with them, replacing _hello_ when they greet one another at the beginning of the day. Aziraphale usually starts it, but there are times when Crowley jumps the gun – so desperately in the mood to make Aziraphale laugh, he Googles a knock-knock joke of his own and beats his husband to it.

Aziraphale pouts at being outdone, but that doesn’t last for long.

He appreciates a good knock-knock joke.

The ability to make Aziraphale laugh is a gift, so _knock-knock_ has become Crowley’s favorite phrase of the day.

Second to _I love you_ , of course.

After 6000 some-odd years, Crowley has finally learned how important laughter is to him.

It’s wrapped up tightly in his love for Aziraphale.

And he has no intention of stopping.


End file.
